


Gravity

by kayd (KayD)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/kayd
Summary: "Yes? Can I help you?""Actually," he replied, his smug grin spreading, "You can. My teammates dared me to get a kiss from the prettiest girl in the room."





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more for this, because I love them in College. This is just a quick fic atm tho, hope you enjoy.

It had been a year since they'd shared a house and a family. Going away to college had allowed for a nice change to their dynamic. Casey was active in a few clubs and taking classes full time. Derek was playing for their school's hockey team and taking the minimum number of classes. They were both busy and therefore didn't see each other too often.

One night, they attended the same party, a post hockey game victory bash. Derek had invited Casey, like he always did, and for once, Casey decided to go. When she arrived, Derek greeted her as though she were an old friend and introduced her to his teammates as much. No mention of their stebsiblingness. Casey gave them all a kind smile and nod and wandered off to get a drink. Settling against an empty wall across the room, Casey eyed Derek and his team.

It made Casey's heart ache, just a little, watching him laugh and joke with his teammates. Like she was getting a glimpse of his life from the outside. Derek caught her eye and shot her a wink that made her blush and look away. She could hear the laughter pick up from his crowd and she wondered what they were mocking her about. She wanted to go home, looking out the windows at the darkening sky and considered if she'd been here long enough to be able to leave politely. Probably not. 

Someone slumped against the wall next to her, startling her out of her thoughtful stupor. She turned and found Derek staring at her with a smug grin on his face. She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Actually," he replied, his smug grin spreading, "You can. My teammates dared me to get a kiss from the prettiest girl in the room."

Casey could feel herself getting pink in the face and glanced over at where his team was still congregated. They were all staring at her too, but when she looked over, they all made a show of talking amongst themselves. She returned to Derek, her face flushed and her hands shaking slightly around her drink.

"Derek… this is-"

"Listen," his grin dropped and he looked serious, "Here, we're different people. We're our own people. No need to get weird, it's just one little kiss and then we can go our separate ways again."

She was shaking her head softly before she could stop herself but she knew she wasn't going to deny herself this opportunity. There was a magnetic pull with them. Like a strange force that pushed them together. A gravity. Derek was still watching her. She calmed herself, took a deep breath and set her cup down on the table beside her. When she turned back around, Derek was much closer, his eyes locked on hers, a hand reaching out to cup her cheek. 

She shuddered and steeled herself, closing her eyes and bracing for his lips on hers. But they never came. She peeked up at him from under her lashes and he was just staring at her. His thumb brushed against her cheekbone and he let out a sigh.

"Case, if you don't want this, I'm not gonna take it from you. It's just a dare. I don't want to ruin our friendship over something that dumb. But you should know I've wanted to do this for… a long time. And I am still gonna want it regardless of what happens. But I respect if you don't."

Derek? Respecting Casey's want and needs?  _ Seems fake _ , she thought. But he appeared earnest. He even started to withdraw his hand, pulling away, pulling out of her space, fighting the gravity between them. But Casey was tired. Tired of fighting that innate pull she'd been fighting for so long. She fell forward, into his still outstretched arm, and let the inevitable happen. 

Their lips slotted together like it was natural. They both froze like that, not really kissing, just touching mouths, for a moment. Then Derek let out a low groan and hooked his arm around her and pulled her deeper into the kiss. 

It was… it was… it was everything. It consumed them both and they fell headfirst into it, fiercely and aggressively. Their lips moved in tandem, soft and sweet. Derek's tongue brushed lightly along Casey's lower lip, dragging a quiet whine from her as she opened for him and he dove in. Their tongues danced like they'd been doing this for years. Casey shivered as Derek's grip tightened. When they finally separated, breathing heavily, Casey finally noticed how quiet the room was. She glanced around the room and realized with a wince that everyone was staring. 

But then, someone across the room started to clap and the whole crowd joined in. There were wolf whistles and hollering and Casey could feel herself blushing again. Derek looked flush as well and they were both grinning like fools. Derek's team was clambering over each other to get to him, hooting up a storm.

The night continued on, the party picking back up after their very public display, but Derek never stopped holding Casey. His arm stayed wrapped around her waist and when the party finally ended, they left together, strolling across campus as the sun slowly began to peek over the horizon, streaking the sky pink and gold. Everything felt right with the world and Casey couldn't keep a goofy smile off her face the whole walk back to Derek's dorm room.


End file.
